1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to climate control systems generally and, more particularly, to a two-second key hold convention for a climate control system.
2. Background Art
A fundamental goal of vehicle climate control or heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems is to provide thermal comfort to vehicle occupants. To achieve this goal, a control system that establishes vehicle cabin (i.e., passenger compartment) conditions takes into account the relationship between comfort and the variables that affect comfort. Human thermal comfort is a complex reaction, involving physical, biological, and psychological responses to the given conditions.
Furthermore, individual users can vary in their perception of vehicle climate comfort. The individual perception can be based on such factors (or parameters) as the user metabolic rate, acclimation (i.e., a person from a hot climate visiting a cold climate and vice versa), amount and type of clothing worn, sun load on the interior of the vehicle, temperature and relative humidity inside and outside of the vehicle, etc. Because of this complexity, a HVAC control system (or system controller) implements strategies that process many variables and possible interactions. It is often desirable to adapt a control strategy to a driver""s and passenger""s preferences as well as to the detection of special conditions thereby changing the response of the HVAC system.
A number of conventional vehicle climate control systems have been implemented that provide a controller for a user (e.g., the vehicle driver and passengers) to set a target temperature value and a target system blower motor speed. The temperature value is typically displayed on a digital readout or analog scale indicator. The blower motor speed may be indicated as well. In a typical climate control system, the user and the climate control system controller can also adjust a number of vent openings, deflectors, diverters, sun shades, etc., via electrical and vacuum actuators and mechanical switching to affect perceived thermal comfort.
In view of the foregoing, a method and system is needed for providing a climate control strategy that adapts to accommodate the individual preference of comfort such that fewer adjustments are performed when similar climate conditions are encountered. The improved climate control strategy should allow users to indicate their preferences, both explicitly and inferentially. The improved climate control strategy should establish user climate control preferences via interpretation of existing climate control interfaces (e.g., temperature controls, blower motor speed controls, etc.).
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a method for adapting a vehicle climate control system to a user comfort preference comprising performing an adjustment strategy in response to assertion of at least one user-generated signal at less than a predetermined level and during less than a predetermined time interval and performing at least one adaptive strategy in response to assertion of the user-generated signal at greater than the predetermined level during the predetermined time interval.
According to another aspect of the invention, a vehicle climate control system adaptable to a user climate comfort preference is provided comprising a plurality of user interfaces and a controller for performing an adjustment strategy when a user adjusts at least one of the interfaces by less than a predetermined amount and during less than a predetermined time interval and for performing at least one adaptive strategy when the user adjusts the interface by greater than a predetermined amount during the predetermined time.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, for use in a vehicle climate control system, a method for adapting to a user climate comfort preference is provided comprising providing a controller for performing an adjustment strategy when a user adjusts at least one interface by less than a predetermined level and during less than a predetermined time interval and for performing at least one adaptive strategy when the user adjusts the interface by greater than the predetermined level during the predetermined interval.
The foregoing and other features of the invention are more fully described in the following description that describes certain illustrative embodiments of the invention. These illustrative embodiments are merely indicative of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the present invention may be employed. Accordingly, specific structural and functional details of the illustrative embodiments are not interpreted as limiting, but merely as representative to teach one skilled in the art how to employ the present invention.